wolfcrestfandomcom-20200214-history
Monarch
A Monarch is a title used in most civilized societies to denote the ruler of a country or nation. Commonplace amongst Elves and Humans, kings and queens are often denoted by high prestige and are seen usually as the ruler of a peerage. In human society, Kings have been the highest peerage title since the collapse of the Empire of Arathor some 1600 years ago. Amongst the elves of Quel'Thalas, the Convocation of Silvermoon has been led by a King (or High King in some texts) that reigns from the House of Sunstrider; however since the death of Kael'thas Sunstrider and the end of the Sunstrider dynasty, there has been no replacement. In Azeroth today, there are several major kingdoms, most of them human, though several petty kingdoms exist. Multiple kingdoms have risen and fallen throughout history as well. Major Kingdoms in History *Kingdom of Azeroth, Capital: Stormwind City. The southernmost human kingdom in the known world, Azeroth has been ruled by the House of Wrynn for generations since its founding. Among House Wrynn's follows numbers several other great houses such as the House of Lothar, the last descendants of the great Emperor Thoradin who united humanity under the Empire of Arathor. After the Kingdom was destroyed when the city was sacked and King Llane was murdered, many historians record that this was the beginning of the Kingdom of Stormwind. *Kingdom of Lordaeron, Capital: Lordaeron City. Seen as the religious bastion of the world, Lordaeron was one of the largest and most populous kingdoms in existence. Lordaeron was formed by the people who split from the Empire of Arathor to settle the lands that were lush and fertile north of Arathi. It stood as a bastion of humanity during the Second War, but was destroyed in the Third War. The last completely accepted king of Lordaeron was Terenas Menethil II. Its status is disputed as the Forsaken claim most of the lands, the Argent Crusade claims a decent portion, and many the remaining peoples of Lordaeron who have not pledged to either faction claim another portion, one of the largest under claimant Madelynne Albrecht. Still yet, many independent nobles await the return of Calia Menethil or otherwise manage their lands independent from any regal claims. *Kingdom of Gilneas, Capital: Gilneas City. A kingdom located on an expansive peninsula just south of Lordaeron. Gilneas is known for its industrialization and diverse culture compared to the other nations of the world. Walled off by the great Greymane Wall for twenty years following the Second War, Gilneas suffers the Curse of the Worgen amongst a large portion of its populace, including its king Genn Greymane. *Kingdom of Stromgarde, Capital: Stromgarde Keep. A kingdom located in the Arathi Highlands, it is the remnants of the great Empire of Arathor. Formed after the descendants of Thoradin departed to form the Kingdom of Azeroth in the south, the House of Trollbane gathered the remaining denizens of Strom and formed their own kingdom amongst the ashes. Formerly known for their great military might, the nation has fallen severely and its last king, Thoras Trollbane was assassinated. It is currently leaderless, though many believe Danath Trollbane will return and become king. *Kingdom of Alterac, Capital: Alterac City. A kingdom located in the snow capped mountains of Alterac, the area is known for its granite quarries, tin mines, and their betrayal of the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War. The kingdom was known as the smallest human kingdom in the world, and was near completely obliterated after their betrayal. The king, Aiden Perenolde, was arrested and after giving the Book of Medivh to the Horde, was exiled. He later perished during his exile. *Kingdom of Kul Tiras, Capital: Boralus. An island kingdom located in Baradin Bay, though the second shattering may have pushed it further out to sea. They are known for their staunch nationalism and the green anchor that flies high over their mighty war fleets. The nation has been secluded since the end of the Third War and their death of their leader Daelin Proudmoore. It is noted the king of this nation takes the title of Lord Admiral. *Kingdom of Stormwind, Capital: Stormwind City. Built atop the ruins of the Kingdom of Azeroth, Stormwind is merely Azeroth reborn under a new name. The House of Wrynn continues to rule its people, and the kingdom was rebuilt in the same lands of Azeroth. It is led by Llane's son, King Varian Wrynn. *Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, Capital: Silvermoon City. Known as the High Kingdom, this kingdom is that of the great elves. Formerly the kingdom of the High Elves, the majority of the people later became Blood Elves, and currently control the kingdom. Despite being a kingdom, they are ruled by a Regent Lord, even though the former dynasty has died out. *Kingdom of Ironforge, Capital: Ironforge. Built in the great mountains of Khaz Modan, Ironforge is the kingdom of the Hill Dwarf Clans. Ruled ancestrally by the Bronzebeard Clan, the kingdom is now being ruled by the Council of Three Hammers after the petrification of King Magni Bronzebeard. Other Kingdoms in History *Kingdom of the Ashen Coast, Capital: Bannhurst. Founded in 300 F.A., the Kingdom waged war against the Kingdom of Gilneas which they seceded from and were able to achieve great victories against King Tristan Greymane I, going as far as to capture some of the northern borders of Gilneas. The kingdom was ultimately disbanded following King Beauforth's capture and execution thanks to the betrayal of House Gregor, and later resulted in the dismissal of the Duchy of the Ashen Coast as a land title. *Kingdom of Tol Barad, Capital: Tol Barad. An early human kingdom centered on the islands dotting Baradin Bay. Information on the kingdom varies as historical records tell two tales. Regardless, today the former centerpiece of the Kingdom is a hotly disputed battlefield between Alliance and Horde forces. *Kingdom of Bunwick-Avelson, Capital: Tyriva, Modern day Tyr's Hand. An old human kingdom founded in the modern day Plaguelands. The Kingdom is mostly known for being one of the first kingdom founded by humans north of the Hinterlands, as well as preserving the Arathorian tradition of having a senate. Today, few traces of the kingdom exists outside historical notes. *Kingdom of Aurellia, Capital: Caerdor. Modern day Aurellia. An early pagan kingdom that held domain over a large portion of the north-eastern Alterac Mountains ruled by the House of Rheged. The last two Kings of Aurellia, King Urien and King Taliesin, were both seen as tyrants and the people eventually rallied behind the hero, Caerwyn the Grim , who overthrew the Rheged monarchs and joined the Empire of Arathor as a vassal-state, eventually becoming part of the Kingdom of Alterac. Category:Titles